Blowing Off Steam
by nebula2
Summary: After a night at the bar, Rossi faces some self reflection only to find distraction at his front door. Will/Rossi slash.


**AN: Okay, I was challenged to write this awhile back. It got published as a note on my facebook account but nowhere else because frankly I creeped myself out writing it. Consider yourself warned. As a peace offering, I'm publishing it here for jekkah who apparently likes it.**

**Prompts: a bargain made, a threat issued, and a bottle of scotch.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine and I only claim the story under duress. **

* * *

David Rossi sat staring into his glass of scotch, the bottle he had just opened sat on the end tale next to him. The elderly profiler had a feeling he was going to need more of it before the night was up as he tried to drown the memory of what had taken place at the bar tonight.

~_What the hell was I thinking?_~ Rossi thought, bringing the glass to his lips as he took a sip of the amber liquid within. He'd blame it on the alcohol if he could, but while Will might be able to use that excuse, the scotch that was sliding down his throat right then was the first alcohol he had drank that night. Whenever he volunteered to be the designated driver, he took that duty seriously.

"Stress," Rossi murmured, even though the only one around to hear the words were Mudgie. "The stress of the job got to me and I was just trying to blow off some steam."

Even saying the words out loud didn't convince him otherwise. There was a reason he had three failed marriages. A reason why he had gone out of his way to cultivate the "Italian Stallion of the BAU" image he had earned early in his career and that was reason was that David Rossi was covering a big secret. Despite his reputation as a ladies man, it was really the guys that turned him on and a hot looking guy like Will LaMontagne, New Orleans drawl and all, was hard to resist. JJ didn't appreciate what she had, in Rossi's opinion. The fact that she was with the Cajun though was a plus in Rossi's opinion though as he was able to stare at Will all he wanted and everyone just figured he was taking in JJ's curves.

Let people think what they wanted, and Rossi would keep his fantasy. Except that tonight Will hadn't been with JJ though he had showed up for the team outing. It didn't take a profiler to notice that things were kind of stormy in paradise, and while JJ was hanging with the girls, Rossi had approached Will at the bar. The older man had offered to listen and listen he had, all the while wondering what was wrong with his blonde teammate. How could JJ not realize what a wonderful catch she had? But she obviously didn't and as he hated to see Will so miserable he had leaned toward the younger man and in a low voice told him how wonderful he thought he was.

"_Care to back up those words?" Will had asked_.

The next words were what Rossi was now trying to drown with the scotch. He so wanted to forget the bargain he had made.

"_Come to my house sometime and I'll back them up."_

"_Is that a deal?"_

"_Yes."_

Will had simply nodded before JJ had called to him. The Cajun had gotten up leaving Rossi at the bar alone.

And now he was sitting home alone - and Will was probably involved in some extra-curricular activities with JJ. What he wouldn't give to be JJ right about now.

Rossi downed the last bit of the scotch. He picked up the bottle, ready to refill the glass when the doorbell echoed through the big house. Placing both the glass and the bottle on the small table, Rossi got to his feet, grumbling at whoever had dared to interrupt his self-pity party.

Reaching the front door, Rossi threw it open to reveal the object of his pining standing there on his front doorstep.

"You said if I came to your house you would back up those words you whispered to me," Will said in lieu of a greeting.

Before he could lose his nerve, Rossi made good on the bargain, stepping toward the younger man. Placing one hand on the back of Will's head, Rossi leaned in and pressed his lips against Will's. The Cajun's lips felt just as good as he always imagined they would, pressed against his own. Wanting more, Rossi pressed his tongue against Will's lips, a silent demand for him to allow him entry. Will gave into the demand, opening his mouth and allowing Rossi's tongue to gain entry.

When Rossi finally pulled back, Will stood on the front steps in a daze trying to recover from the best kiss he had ever been a part of.

"Did that suffice?" Rossi asked.

"Yes," Will said, wanting to say more but unable to as he couldn't seem to form coherent thoughts right then.

"Do you want to come in?" Rossi asked.

Will nodded, allowing himself to be pulled into the large house. Before he knew what was going on he found himself on the couch engaged in a make out session with the legendary David Rossi. Though he hadn't picture the evening turning out like that, Will found that he didn't want it to end.

"Would you like to spend the night?" Rossi asked in a breathless voice in between kisses.

"Yes, though I really wouldn't have any place to go if I said no," Will replied honestly.

"What about your home."

"JJ said if I walked out the door not to bother to come back."

"The girl doesn't know what she is shutting out with that threat," Rossi replied, before once again pressing his lips against Will's mouth as he relished the feel of the younger man's fingers tangled up in his ears, the Scotch and his previous worries miles away.


End file.
